


Fate and freedom

by scarletchidori



Series: NejiWeek2020 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fate, Fluff, Freedom, i guess is up the to readers, nejiten can be either seen as a couple or just platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletchidori/pseuds/scarletchidori
Summary: Neji is still not used to it. Still, not used to having her as a friend, as a confidant no matter how many years have passed.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji & Tenten, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten
Series: NejiWeek2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808518
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Fate and freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 - Fate | Freedom
> 
> I guess I made a mix of both prompts. I didn't really know what to do or write about this, but I tried because I really like writing about Neji (and Nejiten too). So I really hope that you will like it.
> 
> As always kudos are really appreciated, and if you want let me know what you think.

_"Only with strength can one endure suffering and torment"_

_(Persona 3)_

*

The first chain was broken the moment he met Tenten. Not that Gai-sensei and Lee have not helped to feel better - to feel free, but Ten is different.

Tenten doesn’t see him as a prodigy or as a caged bird, she sees… _him._

“Nej? Is everything alright?”, Tenten asks looking at him worriedly.

“Sure,” he nods.

  
“You know you can trust me, don’t you?”, she whispers “If there’s something wrong, you can always confide in me.”

Neji is still not used to it. Still, not used to having her as a friend, as a confidant no matter how many years have passed. He lived most of his life in solitude. After his father’s death he was so infuriated. With the clan, with their rules, and with fate. Neji spent most of his childhood filled with hate while his heart was suffering.

But things are different now.

“I just…”

“You don’t trust me?”, she asks.

“I trust you,” he replies and he realizes it is the truth.

He trusts Tenten. He has always trusted her. After all, he confessed his biggest secret to her. The cursed mark on his forehead is no mystery for Tenten. When they punished him for what he did to Hinata, it had been Tenten’s arms that comforted him. She hugged him for so long and all he did was crying in her arms while she was whispering in his ear that he was safe.

“I’m scared,” Neji confesses in a low voice.

He’s admitting a weakness. Neji for the first time openly admits that he is afraid, that he is weak.

“Of what?”, Tenten asks sitting close to him.

“Fate,” he says “maybe I’m trying in vain to escape fate? And if, no matter what I do, that I fear will still happen in the end?”

“And what are you afraid of?”, she asks, stroking his air “Fate scares you… why?”

“Sometimes I fear that… my fate is already written,” he confesses “Not in the same way I did when I was younger, and yet this fear that I have is somehow more terrifying.”

“That will never be your fate, Neji,” Tenten reassures him, “because we won’t allow it, okay?”

“I don’t think it’s that simple,” he replies bitterly.

“And then we will make it easier,” she replies refusing to give in, “We will make it easier because your destiny will not be to die like your father did.”

“My father did what he was supposed to do,” Neji says “my fate will be the same.”

“Your freedom will not be death, Neji,” Tenten says her voice full of emotion “Your fate is so much more.”

“Then why am I so scared?”, he asks desperately trying to regain control over his emotions.

“Because you are human, Nej,” she replies “and you are afraid, there’s nothing wrong with it.”

Neji tries to control his emotions, he closes his eyes while tears are rolling down his cheeks. Suddenly Tenten hugs him, holding him tightly. Their hearts are beating as one. It’s as if Neji’s fear were her fears too.

“Your destiny is freedom,” she whispers “But it’s not death, okay? You will be free and alive, and you will change your clan for the better.”

Neji believes his Tenten. Sweet and gentle Tenten, that never left his side, no matter what he did or said. He really wants to change his clan, and honor his father's memory.

“I fear that I will always be just a prodigy, a caged bird nothing more and nothing less.”

“Maybe I never told you that you will never be just a prodigy for me, or a caged bird, you will always be Neji, just Neji,” she confesses “And I love you, you know that I love you," she says "You don’t have to be afraid, okay?”

He nods.

  
“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying my best to not make mistakes (English is not my first language) but if you see some mistakes please let me know!


End file.
